I Hate You
by Nara Sakura-Sama
Summary: Sasuke and Sakura are trapped in a hole while they were on a mission. Sakura is acting too weird. Wanna know more? Read ;  SasuSaku  FOR SURE xD .


SasuSaku Story – I Hate You.

"I hate you," said a pink haired girl to her male teammate.

The teammate sighed, she was _so _out of character today, and he didn't know why.

"For the _eleventh_ time – and believe me, I'm _counting_ - it's not my fault!" replied a pissed off raven haired boy.

"Oh, yeah! It's mine! I apologize for being right in front of you while you're reading a book and not looking ahead of you, while I'm trying to find out what's in the hole and _I_ ran into _you_! My deepest apologizes!" Sakura said – um, yelled - sarcastically. Sasuke rolled his eyes at her and stayed silent.

Now, since silence was between them, let me tell you what happened.

_Flashback…_

_Sasuke was leaning against the bridge of team seven's meeting spot. He was, as usual, the first to arrive. After few minutes of his arrival Sakura would come. She would usually greet him with her best smile and lean against the other side of the bridge to look at her reflex._

_Today, she arrived after Naruto came, which was really late for Sakura. Her hair was unusually held with a bun, forming a ponytail, her face looked tired and her eyes were red. Most importantly, she didn't wear her headband. Sasuke and Naruto stared at Sakura for a long moment, then Naruto decided to speak up. _

"_Good morning, Sakura-Chan!" he greeted. Sakura responded with a nod and walked to a tree. Naruto looked at her with utter confusion, then looked at Sasuke, who glanced back at Naruto._

_They both looked at each other, having the same unasked question in their mind. What is wrong with her? _

_After a while, Kakashi decided to show up, late, of course. _

_I'm going to skip it to when Kakashi speaks about the mission, because it's the same usual routine of Naruto shouting at Kakashi for being late. _

"_So let's talk about today's mission," Kakashi said. Naruto and Sasuke nodded, Sakura just walked from the tree to where the others where standing. _

"_There's a scroll in the Hidden Sound Village that we need to get it from there and back to Tsunade-Sama," Kakashi explained. _

"_Why do you need to send ninjas? You could just send a bird to carry it back here, simply," Sasuke asked. _

"_It's because that scroll makes our mission an A classed mission. What that scroll contains is very important," Kakashi answered. _

_Naruto and Sasuke were surprised when Kakashi mention it's an A classed mission. "S-seriously!" Naruto stuttered loudly._

_Kakashi nodded. "And don't forget that there will be a lot of rouge ninjas we'll run into, because the Hidden Sound Village has many bad people who are going to be after the scroll, which means we have to be careful and make sure the scroll doesn't fall into the wrong hands." Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura nodded, and then the team started making their way towards the village's gate. _

_On their way to the Hidden Sound Village, team seven ran into some ninjas. _

"_Naruto, come with me. Sasuke, Sakura, you two go to the other side, we'll separate them, after we're done with them, Naruto and I will come looking for you. Go!" ordered Kakashi. The others nodded as Sasuke and Sakura left. _

_After a while…_

_Sasuke and Sakura were sitting on the floor, panting, tired of running and fighting the ninjas, but they were safe anyway. Sakura heard a sound coming ahead of them; she looked at Sasuke and found him reading a book. Sakura rolled her eyes at him. She decided to check what the source of the sound is._

"_Come see this!" Sakura called. Sasuke didn't lift his eyes off the book as he headed towards Sakura without looking ahead._

"_Wha – " _

_Sasuke felt himself falling down and landing on something – something I would like to call Sakura – and found himself in a deep hole, Sakura crashed underneath him. _

"_I hate you," she muttered, taking Sasuke by surprise. _

'Something is definitely bothering her!' _Sasuke thought. _

"_It's not my fault," Sasuke said. _

_Sakura glared a hole bigger than the one they're in through Sasuke. _

"_Get off me, jerk!" she ordered, hatefully. _

_So they said pigs don't fly… it is true, Ino doesn't fly (Don't hate me, Ino fans. I'm just saying it as a matter of fact!). But, they also said that Sakura would never say anything bad at Sasuke, and this shows that anything is possible, so accomplish your dreams and never say impossible, boys and girls! Now, back to Earth, or underground to be exact. _

_The hole is too small for Sasuke and Sakura to move in it, so Sakura ended up sitting in Sasuke's lap (Lucky bitch, you'd say? She'll kill you! Kill, I tell you!) _

"_It's not my fault," Sasuke mumbled, but Sakura heard him anyway. _

"_I hate you," Sakura muttered. "I. Hate. You." _

_End of flashback…_

Sasuke started thinking of the reason why Sakura was so bothered today, he couldn't tell. He decided to try his luck and ask her.

"Sakura?"

"It _is_ your fault; don't even go through it again!" Sakura said.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at her childish action. "No, not that," Sasuke said, making Sakura looked with a lifted eyebrow at him. "Are you alright today? Something seems to bother you."

Sakura turned her head away from him. "I'm OK."

"If something's bothering you, you can tell me," Sasuke said.

Sakura sighed. "In a day like this my father died."

Sasuke's eyes went wide open. "Your father is dead?"

Sakura stared blankly, and then sighed. "Yeah."

"I'm sorry… I never knew your father is dead. I thought you had all you need in your life," Sasuke mumbled.

"All I need in life?" Sakura mumbled, and then chuckled, bitterly. "I'm far away from that, believe me."

Sasuke's eyes softened. "I didn't know that before. What don't you have other than your father?"

Sakura stared at nowhere. "I don't have the proper abilities to be a ninja; I hardly do well on missions; I'm useless and a pain in the ass most of the time; I always end up hurting either you or Naruto; and…I prefer to keep the last reason for myself if you don't mind."

Sasuke sighed. "Here go my replies. There isn't any proper abilities to be a ninja, you just train and do your best for your village and the good people; you do as good as me and Naruto in missions, if we fail, you fail, it's what a team is; you're not useless and you've never been a pain in the ass for me, or to Naruto; you aren't the one who _throws kunai directly at us and injure us_; I mind it, now say what's the last reason."

Sakura somehow managed to crack a small – almost unseen – smile. "No, I can't say it. It's nothing important anyway."

"Sakura, we're trapped inside a deep hole, we're unable to move and _hardly_ inches apart, we're going to stay here for God knows how long since we're counting on Kakashi and Naruto _and_ I'm not going to let it go until you tell me," Sasuke said. He's as smooth as ever. If I was Sakura, I would be telling him the story of my life right now, which is why, I thank my God he is just an Anime character! Life is beautiful, don't you think? And you'll probably be thinking it'll get _much_ more beautiful as soon as I shut up and go back to the story. You got it!

Back to the story…

"Did I mention I hate you?" Sakura blurted out. Sasuke chuckled. They could feel each other's breaths. Somehow, it was uncomfortable for Sakura who thought she'd be so happy to have _the_ Sasuke Uchiha less than a few inches away from her.

"So you're not going to tell me?" Sasuke asked. "I'm not usually this nice, as you probably noticed, so tell me now before I go back to my old uneasy self," Sasuke said.

"Rejection." Sakura mumbled. Sasuke just looked confused at Sakura. "Rejection of love."

Sasuke sighed and looked up, staring at the light above, he started to feel numb and dizzy, and he didn't know what happened to him, after few seconds, everything went black.

. . .

Sasuke groaned, as he tried to open his eyes and look around. He was being carried on Kakashi's back. As soon as he realized the position he was in, he shivered and pushed himself away off Kakashi's back.

"Oh, Sasuke! I see you're awake!" Kakashi said, cheerfully.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at his Sensei. "You know? As much as you try, _and fail_, to convince me that you are not. You're _gay_."

Kakashi scowled at his student. "I'm not gay. I happen to read straight – "

"And I _really_ don't want to hear the rest!" Naruto's voice came up. Sasuke looked at the blond and saw him carrying Sakura on his back.

"Neither do I, for Heaven's sake!" Sakura agreed.

"What happened anyway? I can't remember anything," Sasuke said.

"You fainted. The hole we were trapped in had somehow a power to suck our Chakra without us even noticing," Sakura answered. "I realized that only after you fainted, I was sure I was the only one who got damages of falling in that hole."

Sasuke nodded to Sakura's explanation, but caught something wrong in the last sentence. "You got hurt?" he asked.

"It's nothing big," Sakura smiled, assuring him it was OK, "I just hurt my ankle."

"Badly!" Naruto exclaimed, and got a hit on his head for that.

"Shut up, idiot!" Sakura hissed.

"Ouch! That hurts! I'm not going to shut up, Sakura-Chan! He should know that you hurt your ankle really badly because you fell first, and when he fell, he hurt your ankle!" Naruto said.

"You don't understand what shut up means?" Sakura yelled.

"I do! I'll shut up _now_!" Naruto said, frightened. Poor guy, he's Sakura's special boxing bag.

Sasuke stared at Sakura, he felt guilty. "I'm sorry. I should have been more careful."

Naruto and Sakura stared at the out-of-character Sasuke. Sakura put on a confused smile. "It's OK! I'm OK!"

"Let's rest for now, we'll continue our way back to Konoha tomorrow," Kakashi suggested, his students nodded.

. . .

Sakura and Sasuke were awake – probably because of Naruto's loud snoring – and they kept thinking about the moments with each other in the hole. They both didn't know that the other was awake, so Sakura sat up; trying to walk to her bag to drink some water, but her ankle was twisted, so she fell. Sasuke got up fast and helped her to sit down.

"What were you thinking?" Sasuke hissed. "You could have hurt your ankle even more!"

Sakura smiled. "But I didn't. Thanks for being worried, Sasuke. Could you please get my bottle of water in my bag?"

Sasuke softened. "Ah."

He handled the bottle to Sakura. As soon as he did, their hands touched, but Sakura took the bottle and moved her hand as fast as she could.

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

Sakura glanced at Sasuke. "Have you ever loved somebody?"

Sasuke looked at Sakura. "I loved my parents."

Sakura shook her head. "Not that kind of love. I mean… have you ever fell in love? Romantic love," she said, getting embarrassed by every second more than the one before.

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow. "Why are you asking such kind of personal questions, Sakura?"

She didn't look at him, she looked at the sky. The sky was filled with diamonds called stars. Sakura loved those diamonds when they shine brightly to keep the darkness away. She started getting nervous.

"No reason. I'm just trying to start a conversation," Sakura lied, very good.

Sasuke shrugged. "No, not really. I don't like girls."

Sakura looked at him with a freaked out expression. Sasuke stared at her as he was wondering why she freaked out.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he realized what his foolish teammate was thinking. "_No_! Hell _no_! I don't like _boys_! It's not what I meant! God, Sakura!"

Sakura sighed in relief. "Thank God. It would have been a great loss for you to be gay."

Sasuke chuckled. "Great loss, huh? Is that what you think?"

Sakura blushed, but giggled anyway. "Yes, sure I think it is! You're very…" Sakura stopped, she didn't now if she should go on or not.

Sasuke looked at her, smirking. "Very what?"

Sakura decided to try her luck. "Very handsome."

Sasuke looked stunned. He knew girls thought he was hot, or sexy, but never a girl dared to say to him he was _handsome_.

Sasuke couldn't believe himself, his teammate made his blood rush in his face. He was _blushing?_ "Thank you."

Sakura smiled, he didn't say anything to hurt her. "No problem."

"Have you?" Sasuke asked. Sakura looked at him confused. "Have you ever been in love?"

Sakura didn't answer, she stayed silent. Her face had a serious expression. Sasuke stared at her, waiting for an answer. "Did I ask something wrong?" he asked.

"I don't want to talk about it. I'm sorry. You didn't answer either," Sakura said.

Sasuke sighed. "I don't know how that kind of love feels like. Maybe I have been, lately."

Sakura looked at Sasuke. "With whom?" she asked curiously.

Sasuke shrugged. "That's really not important. It seems foolish of an avenger to be in love all in all."

Sakura frowned. "You should know better than that, Sasuke."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked. "You want me to give up the goal of my life for a girl?"

"I never said that you have to give up your _goal of life_ for anyone. But that girl needs to be appreciated, I don't know who she is, but if you love someone, you should respect them and appreciate them as much as you love them," Sakura said.

"Where did you get all this wisdom from?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura glared at the sky. "It doesn't matter, you won't understand. Just…forget it."

Sasuke kept looking at Sakura who was glaring at the sky, but actually at Sasuke.

"I'm going to bed," Sasuke said as he stood up and walked away from Sakura. Sakura sighed; he'll never understand her adoration towards him. She is _in love_ with him, not any fan-girl crush. It's just sad in Sakura's opinion.

Sakura decided to give herself a break and just lay down and slept in her spot.

. . .

"Sakura-Chan, wake up," Naruto said, softly, shaking his female teammate.

Sakura opened her eyes and sat up slowly. "Good morning."

Naruto smiled. "Good morning to you, too!"

"OK guys, let's get going. We should get to the Sound Village today," Kakashi said. Everyone else nodded, as they started moving, with Naruto carrying Sakura in a piggyback.

As they were walking, Kakashi suddenly stopped. "We have some company."

Naruto and Sasuke immediately grabbed a kunai and were in fighting pose. Sakura let go of Naruto as she knelt on the ground with a shuriken in between her fingers. Three ninjas dashed out of the bushes and attacked. Sakura threw her shuriken as her two teammates threw kunai. The enemy avoided it as they spread out. One of them went to Naruto, one to Sasuke and one to Kakashi. Sakura looked at her teammates, she tried to move but her ankle was killing her with pain.

Kakashi got rid of his opponent right away, and hurried to help Naruto, while Sasuke was all on his own. Sakura couldn't stand this, only last night he told her she wasn't useless and now she's being totally useless to him. Sakura couldn't take it anymore as she stood up and ran towards Sasuke's opponent and stabbed him with a kunai from behind. Sasuke looked a little surprised. Sakura fell down, clutching her ankle in pain. Kakashi and Naruto got rid of the last one and hurried to Sakura.

"What were you thinking, Sakura!" Kakashi asked.

Sakura smiled. "It's fine. I'm fine."

Kakashi sighed. "Let's keep going. Naruto, carry Sakura."

Naruto nodded and turned to carry Sakura, but found Sasuke carrying her, _bridal _style, too. "I'll take it from here, Naruto. You seem tired." Sasuke looked at Naruto. Naruto just nodded, dumbfounded.

"Sakura," Sasuke said in a low voice, only Sakura was able to hear him.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for saving me back there."

"I was just trying to not make you look like a liar since you said I'm not useless last night," Sakura joked.

"I'm right, then." Sasuke looked at Sakura with a smirk, she smiled back.

. . .

So they got to the Sound Village, received the scroll, then Naruto insisted they eat something, Kakashi couldn't do anything but agree. After they ate and rested a little, Kakashi announced it was time to go back home. They started moving, Sasuke carrying Sakura on his back – not bridal style, unfortunately – and then they set camp and the next day they arrived to Konoha.

"I'm going to take the scroll to Tsunade-Sama. Sasuke, take Sakura to the hospital and see if she needs anyone to take her home, then do it. Naruto..." Kakashi stopped, to think about the right chore to give to Naruto. "Go eat Ramen."

Naruto cheered and took his leave. Sasuke nodded and walked away with Sakura to the hospital. As they arrived there, one of the nurses wrapped her ankle with a bandage after rubbing it with a special medicine for such situations.

"You're good to go, Sakura-San," the nurse said, politely. "Although, I would advice you not to walk for tomorrow, it'll be healed by then."

"It's OK, I'll take her home," Sasuke said. "I'll make sure she doesn't move."

Sakura smirked as the nurse smiled. "Alright then. You can go now, Sakura-San. I hope you feel better soon!"

'_You hope? That's your job to make sure it'll be done!'_ Sakura thought.

And so, Sasuke carried Sakura – bridal style! – Through the village, in which everyone was staring at the two and followed Sakura's directions to her house. When they got there Sakura tried to climb down, but Sasuke kept his hold strong on her.

"You can put me down, now." Sakura smiled. "My mum is home. She can open the door."

"Knock on the door. I'll carry you to your bed, and then I'll go." Sasuke kept his gaze on the ground. Sakura did what she was told. Her mother stared at her and Sasuke as he greeted her with respect and went up to Sakura's room – according to her directions of course. As he put her on the bed, he turned to leave, but Sakura grabbed his wrist.

"Wait. There are some things I should tell you." Sasuke looked at Sakura.

"Go on."

"About the other night, that love thing…" Sakura trailed off.

"Yes?"

"Um, I thought it was pretty obvious. It's you." Sakura looked at anywhere but at Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked. "I know."

Sakura looked at Sasuke; she was waiting for him to say the words on her mind.

"Just so you know, I never meant to reject you. I'm just after my goal and this…thing between us could stop me," Sasuke said.

Sakura felt her heart getting shattered. "I see."

Sasuke sighed. "I'll take the opportunity to kill him when he's somewhere near. I'm not going anywhere; I have a girlfriend here who needs me by her side."

Sakura's eyes widened. "Hah?"

Sasuke chuckled at his love's dumbfounded look.

"I love you." Sakura smiled, blushing.

Sasuke grunted. "I know that. I do, too."

Sakura scowled, she wanted to hear him say the three magical words. "You what?"

Sasuke smirked. "I love you, too." Well, maybe four, who's counting?

Sakura smiled the happiest smile she has, and it was beautiful to Sasuke.

"I want to whisper something to you, come here." Sakura motioned to Sasuke; he did what he was told.

She kissed his cheek. He looked at her, smirking.

"That's all you've got?" he asked.

Sakura looked confused, but her confusion was long gone as soon as Sasuke placed his lips on hers as he sat down beside her on her bed. His arms made their way to her waist as her one of her hands was on the back of his neck and the other hand rested on his cheek.

"I hate you," she said.

Sasuke gave his girl a confused look. She giggled.

"In my own language, I hate you means the opposite." Sakura grinned.

Sasuke did something that made Sakura's heart skip a beat. He smiled. Only for her.

"I hate you, too, then. I really hate you, Sakura" he muttered, as he pulled her into another kiss.

Sakura's mum ruined the moment as she opened the door and found the Uchiha survivor sucking her daughter's face. As soon as Sakura noticed her mum was in the room she broke the kiss.

Damn the Uchiha hormones for sure.

"Sasuke Uchiha, I _hate_ you," Sakura growled as her mother gave her daughter a What-The-Hell-Was-That look.

The End.

**If you're not able to figure out what happened next, then it's pretty simple, Sasuke was kicked out of the house, but he and Sakura became a couple anyway. **

**That was embarrassing, ne? xDDD**

**I hope you enjoyed it! R&R pwees! =3 **

**Love,**

**Nara Sakura-Sama. **


End file.
